Never so easy
by IcheBins
Summary: Just another night under the roof of the Tendo estate. Probably my only songfic.


___**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned.**_

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

It was once again night time in Nerima-ward, Tokyo. The moon had grown to become a full circle during the last days and now, under the star-lit cloudless night-sky could he watch her climbing in through the window. She undressed down to her panties, not even checking whether the two men slept at all, and then proceeded to climb under his blanket. He did his best to 'subconsciously' embrace her form and she gave a content sign followed by a whispered:  
"Wǎn'ān àiren."

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Only moments later, she was fast asleep. He reckoned the day at work had been hard on her and just hold her a bit more protective. Here she could sleep it all off, be save and feel at home in his arms. Nothing would disturb her, he'd make sure of it! And so he lay there, just watching her sleep for awhile. And finally succumed to sleep as well.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_And I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

In her dream they were free, running over the vast farmland near China's coast on their way to her ancestral homelands. In his dream, he was travelling once again. His back-pack on his broad shoulders, a vast mountain range to his feet. He threw a look back and saw her standing there, right next to him, her back-pack covering her slender frame, her beautiful features a beacon of strengh and determination just for him alone.

_You can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

They were laughing and playing and having fun. When he caught up to her, they both tumbled to the ground. She was lying there under him, green grass framing her. Looking at him she noticed he looked flush, from his trying catching her or the close proximity she could not tell. His pigtail had come apart sometime during the chase. He looked so dreamy to her. And then he lowered his head - about to kiss her - when a strand of his hair was carried by the slight breeze in the air to tickle her nose.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_And I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

While sleeping, she sneezed curtly. It was almost inaudible and incredibl cute, but the slight tremor going though her body was enough to startle him awake. It was still night and a quick look to the small digital bed clock behind his futon yielded 1:08 a.m., so there were hours until Kasumi awoke, a bit longer until his father would wake, sometime between where she needed get up and leave. He didn't want that, and tightend his grip around her waist, awakening her just nigh a kiss in her dream.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

They both lay there, both breathing the same rhythm. They didn't sleep, they yearned way to much for something that was hopefully near in their grasp but both were too afraid to notice. So close yet so far, what had they done to deserve to feel this helpless in their early life?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_And I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Eventuelly the morning sun awoke him. He knew, that she was still peacefully resting next to him so in a played motion he turned around and smacked her. She shot up wide awake and after assuring herself both men were still 'asleep', she allowed herself one more longing gaze upon her àiren, kissed his sleeping form one last time and eventually went on her way. And feeling his son shift ever so slightly, noticing the tremble in the girls otherwise feather-light steps, Genma felt his heart truly reach out to the both of them. And Ranma knew his father had once again done this on purpose! But why didn't he say anything?! Why didn't he admonish Ranma about breaking the family honor and such crap!? And with that he grew angry. Oh so angry and desperate, similar to all these other mornings. And similar to all of them it only lessened with the morning trashing he gave his 'tousan'.

_I just want you to know who I am_

If Genma would have just called him out on it, everything would eventually turn out better!

_I just want you to know who I am_

Yet still he feared it wouldn't. And that was why, he never said anything himself, why he hated himself more every passing day.

_I just want you to know who I am  
_

Cologne was just opening the Cat-Café for buisness when she noticed the big panda that was Genma passing by. They both halted for a moment, eyes meeting sideways. After what seemed like an eternity he nodded, she nodded and both went on as if nothing had transpired. Inside the cat-cafe her great granddaughter was yet again asleep over one of the tables, a frown marring her delicate features.

'When will it all finally play out?' Cologne thought to herself.

Sigh.

* * *

**This was inspired by the AMV "Ranma: I just want you to know who I am (Iris)/Shampoo" by AiMXBenson on YouTube and the picture "Late Night Visit" by *OverlordJC on deviantART. The song is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.  
Sorry for the problem with the line breaks, it just kept resetting so I finally yielded and simply aligned the lyrics to the center.  
I just kind of discovered the beauty and cuteness of a RanmaxShampoo pairing and am utterly devasted by the lack of bigger stories on the subject. There are some which are really awesome and original, well written to boot. But only one or two chapters never to be updated again. I'm sad :´(**


End file.
